Torn Between
by Girl Of Night
Summary: Rephaim returns to Henrietta after many years ,meets a girl and falls in love with her. But there is one problem, his childhood friend is going to marry her. Ok,i won't tell you everything at once,So please R & R


**Hey,guys! Technically this is my first fanfic for House of Night so please take it easy on me. i know , i know it's not so fabulous as i wanted it to be , but anyway.**

******Hope you like it, so please read & review!**

**********Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN the House of Night Series and a**ll these wonderful characters belong to P.C. and Kristin Cast

* * *

**Rephaim POV**

Rephaim driving along the road in Henrietta, heading to his own home. He hadn't been here for many years, ever since he moved away. His brothers , flatly refused to come with him. To be honest he himself didn't want to come. But he had to see his father, though hardly Kalona will play a good - daddy role, after what Rephaim had done.

He exhaled. The heat was unbearable.

- This summer will be hotter than I expected - he muttered. Rephaim made music louder and opened the window of the door. Warm breeze gently reassured him. He carefully tried not to remember the words of his brother before coming here.

- You don't have to go! You cannot leave everything and go, and what about me? Do you want to leave everything on me? - Nisroc stepped forward and looked reproachfully at Rephaim .

- By all the gods, Nisroc! I'm not going there for the whole life, I just want to check on our father and that's all! By the way, it would be nice if you could join me , I am sure , he'll be glad to see us after these years - Rephaim replied calmly.

- Glad?! Are you crazy? What if he kill you? Who will pay for my study? Nisroc snorted, turning away.

- I'll be all right. And he is our father, not the beast ! He will never do any harm to me - Rephaim said hugging Nisroc

- Oh,Come on Rephaim, get out of me! - Nisroc gently pushed him away and left the room, leaving Rephaim alone.

Actually, he was always able to get settled with his brothers, and deep in his heart he hoped that they would come along with him, what of course did not happen.  
Rephaim carefully parked around the corner in order to go to the store and buy his dad's favorite cake, thinking that he would be able to settle all of these buying something sweet, but before he could get around the corner as something small, fast and feeling wet etched into him . He opened his mouth to say something, but a bad smell made him highly wrinkled.

- What is it? - He began, but was interrupted by a curly blonde, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

- OHMYGOODNESS, I'm sorry - she whispered - I didn't even notice you. You came so suddenly. I didn't even have time to close the lid, and now you are so dirty and look horrible ...

Rephaim barely understand this senseless flow of words, while he didn't looked down at himself. His old summer white T-shirt was smeared with a strange black stain, which merged with the new jeans. Rephaim touched his face, "Oh, no, - he thought - Not the face ! "  
- You're out of your mind! - Rephaim hissed, looking at her hands - you poured me with a half bottle of your damn paint and now just say « I'm sorry »?  
- I didn't want to ,- she reached into her pocket and pulled out a white cloth, began to wash the paint off Rephaim`s face . - I really didn't see you !  
- Yah? - Rephaim nervously removed her hand from him - you know how much it costs. I am almost certain that you had never seen so much money, how much my things are which you had messed up.  
- Some even working as a waitress in the middle of nowhere - Rephaim yelled - you cannot pay for it ...  
The blonde stood with difficulty restrained her emotion, she barely kept herself not to punch him in his brazen face .

- You think I came here to have been smeared in the mud, and then listen to your apologize ? - Rephaim said angrily .

- And now shut up and listen to me. I've apologized and I won't do it again. if you need I can pay for your clothers to the last cent. And yet you don't dare to discuss where I work and speak to me in that tone, and still don't think that you're the best here - she smiled sweetly and calmly threw a residue of paint on Rephaim - Pleased to meet you, but I have to go - she turned and walked away , while her curls danced merrily.

- We'll see - Rephaim shouted after her. He crossed a hand over his face and looked at the black paint on his hands.

- Today's not my day, - Rephaim whispered, he looked wearily at the store.  
- I think Dad will have no cake.

Sitting in his car, he hit the gas and went to the side of his house, where he was waiting for another surprise. His father.

**Stevie Rae POV**

Stevie Rae quietly removed from him when she heard the voice  
- We'll see!  
The girl rolled her eyes and laughed. Of course she didn't do right, when she splatter these paint residues , but his frozen with horror and anger face made her proud of herself . Although the idea that he could chase after her gave her no peace. She hadn't seen this guy before, but Stevie Rae couldn't have been 100% sure about this, as if they had already met somewhere. Stevie Rae slowly got into the house. Throwing a bucket, she took off her dirty clothes and jumped into the shower. It was difficult to strip off the paint itself, so she couldn't help , but remember a boy .  
- It's probably even harder to him - she thought - his whole face was in the paint, and it's not so easy to wash off.  
Neatly wrapped in a towel, Stevie Rae looked around. She was alone. her parents and brothers left for a while in Tulsa, so that the whole house was left on her. She could hardly understand why they did it. She flopped down on the bed and found herself sobbing heavily. She must be strong, no matter what. Something inside her clenched, heralding the new changes.

* * *

**Girl Of Night**


End file.
